The Wolf
by Hallowberry
Summary: Dipper is out in the forest and is attacked and killed by a wolf. His body is turned into a wolf's body and his soul gets returned, causing Dipper to be a werewolf. But not just any werewolf, a permanent werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper kicked a rock as he continued to walk through the forest of Gravity Falls Oregon. He was upset and needed some time to himself. He padded through the forest until he finally found a small clearing with a large rock in the center. He sighed and sat down. His feet dangled off the boulder. It was sunset. He watched the forest swallow up the sun as the light was slowly disappearing. Dipper looked around.

_Maybe I should just go back. Mable will forgive me._

He slid off the rock and down onto the soft grass. He took one last glance at the sun that had almost disappeared by now before turning to leave. His eyes widened and he stopped dead as he heard a growling noise of some sort. Startled, Dipper went to go faster. He stepped on a twig and jumped back in shock, landing on his back. The growling noise grew louder. The sun was gone by then, just the full moon and countless stars. He got up and wiped his shorts with his hands causing some dust to fly off. The growling noise grew louder until it turned into a howl. Dipper's eyes widened and he ran as fast as he could through the endless trees. He could hear barking behind him, there must be a wolf chasing him. Dipper ran his fastest, but the wolf was very quick and caught up easily. The wolf jumped into the air and landed on Dipper's shoulder, causing him to fall on his stomach. He squeaked and tried to get away, but the wolf was too powerful and held him down strongly and bared his teeth. Dipper screamed his loudest before feeling powerful jaws sink into his throat. The wolf let him go and he flipped over to see the wolf glaring at him with hungry, yellow eyes. It sat there and watched Dipper screaming, blood gushing out of his throat onto the forest floor. His screams were disturbed by a horrible choking sound, blood bubbling out of his mouth. There was no more air inside his lungs at all. Blood continued to spill out of his neck as he continued to choke. He laid on the ground with one hand on his neck and the other reaching out into the sky. His hands were covered in blood. Dipper's arm was slowly falling as he was dying. He looked at the wolf before everything went pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper opened his eyes. He was in the forest. Had he passed out in the middle of nowhere? No.. he remembered everything that happened. The snapping jaws, the growling… He felt his neck. The gash was still there and dried blood surrounded him. In fact, he was in a pool of blood. Had he… died? No, he wouldn't be in all this pain if he were in heaven. And why did he feel really fluffy. He got up and realized that he was much shorter than he was before. _That's weird…_ Dipper looked around before realizing that his hearing and sense of smell was much better. He was confused, but ignored it before looking down. He barked and fell on his back. He had.. wolf paws! He looked behind him and saw a tail. _This can't be happening!_

He had become a wolf.

He looked up at the moonlit sky and buried his face into his paws. He let out a loud wailing noise before hearing a sound. Like footsteps, but quieter. Dipper quickly jumped to his paws and looked around. He saw a shadow like his own creeping up, its yellow eyes glaring into his soul. Dipper looked down at his paws and flattened his ears before looking at the shadow and growling. He was a wolf, he could fend off another one if he had to. He would show no fear.

"I come in peace," the shadow barked, jumping out from the darkness.

It was the wolf.

The one that had killed him.

The one that had did this to him.

Dipper just stared right into his eyes. The wolf stared right back at him. "I know this is weird, but I needed another wolf to join me. I needed someone that could.. help me with things."

Dipper just blinked. "Look, I bet you can find someone else. Just make me normal again. I wont be very helpful."

"There is no way to change you back to normal, my friend. I need you to help me gather wolves and create a pack-"

"What do you mean I can't be changed!? I don't want to be like this for the rest of my life!" Dipper fought the tears back desperately.

"Let me finish. I need you to help me gather wolves and create a pack—a huge one. A powerful one. Many trainings, lots of food…" The wolf continued. "And if we can't get wolves… we will have to kill."

Dipper sighed and looked down, not saying a word.

"My name is Fade," Fade told the young wolf.

Dipper sighed before looking into Fade's eyes. "I guess I'll help you, Fade. I have nothing better to do as a wolf anyways."

Fade smiled and looked at the younger wolf. Dipper, knowing that he had made someone else happy couldn't help but smiling back.

"Well, now you need to learn how to hunt. It's great to know how to fight, but if you can't hunt, there is no chance of survival at all," Fade exclaimed as he walked away, signalling with his tail to follow him. Dipper trotted after him until they reached the clearing he had been hours ago, not long after the fight with Mable.

_Mable.._

"Alright. I'll give you the basic jist of hunting. Once you get better I will teach you more important skills," Fade said, instantly crouching down into the grass. He slowly crept forwards, sneaking up on the rock as if it were a dear. He was absolutely silent. His tail was stiff and his hears flat on his head, his claws digging into the dirt whenever he moved. As fast as a lightning bolt, Fade leapt into the air and onto the rock, growling and snapping at where the rock's leg would be if it were a deer.

"And once you've bitten into your prey's leg and toppled it over, you pin it down for as long as possible and sink your teeth and claws into it's throat," Fade snapped. Dipper just looked at Fade with his golden yellow eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about Mable, now that he had thought of her.

"Are you listening?"

"Yes, Fade."

"Good. Because I'm going to take you to a good hunting place and ask you to bring back a nice, fresh deer."

Dipper bit his lip to stop himself from arguing. "Alright…"

Fade padded out of the clearing with Dipper hot on his heels. They finally reached a meadow where the scent of deer was outstanding.

"Remember, go for the sick or young ones," Fade reminded him.

Dipper had never heard him say that. He must have got caught up with his thoughts. _What else did I miss?_ He slowly padded out into the field and Fade turned and walked away. _Lazy moron.._ As Dipper got closer he got into his hunters crouch, slowly sneaking up on the deer. He did his best, stiffening his tail, keeping really low, digging his claws into the soft earth. Even though he had done his best the deer had heard him and started running off. Knowing he wouldn't catch anything by standing there, he dashed after them. Dipper quickly spotted a weaker one, falling behind. He pushed himself to go faster, catching up with the frightened deer. When he was close enough, he snapped at the little deer's leg, missing by an inch. He tried again, getting it by the leg. The deer screeched as he pinned it down and lunged for its throat.

"Aaagh!" Dipper screamed as he was knocked over. He looked up to see a large deer with its horns held up high. There was a bit of blood on them he realized, soon noticing that there were speckles of scarlet on his pelt. He was frozen with fear until he realized that he would get his neck broken, since the male deer was about to stomp on his throat. Dipper quickly jumped to his paws, barely dodging the deer's attack. He dashed off. The deer had followed him for a bit, but not for too long. Running his fastest, Dipper tripped and fell on his belly, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was be with Mable, no matter what he had to do to be with her once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Mable sat in her bed with her sweater over her head. She still felt bad about the argument and how Dipper had ran off like that. What if he got hurt? What if he never came back? What if he _died?_ No… she had to stop thinking like that. Dipper would come back, she knew he would. Oh.. but what if he didn't? This was all her fault and she had to find him. Mable couldn't sleep at all, no matter how tired she was. She fought back the tears and took her head out of her sweater and threw it on the ground. Mable started to cry and put her face into her pillow. It was only 6:00 AM, she could still sleep. She wiped away the tears and sniffled before closing her eyes.

It was 10:11 AM when she opened her eyes again. Wendy had just opened the door, which was probably what woke her up.

"Hey, have you seen Dipper?" Wendy asked.

Mable shook her head.

"I hope he's okay, haven't seen him since yesterday," Wendy meowed before leaving the room_._

_And if he's not okay, it's all my fault..._

Mable sighed and got her lama sweater and put it on over the thin shirt she was wearing. She was already wearing her purple skirt, so she headed downstairs.

"Hey, Mable."

Her Grunkle Stan welcomed Mable as she went downstairs.

"Hi, Grunkle Stan.." Mable sighed.

Stan blinked at his niece. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Stan…"

"I can tell there's something wrong, what is it?"

"Blargh! Me and Dipper got into an argument!"

"I bet he'll get over it."

"But.. he ran away and I need to look for him.. could I have some cereal?"

"Alright," Grunkle Stan moaned, getting a bowl, milk, and cereal. It was as if he never heard that Dipper was missing, or he just assumed it was a joke. "You're doing the rest," he said, scratching his back before walking off.

Mable watched him before putting cereal into the bowl, followed by milk and a spoon. It wasn't long before she finished the cereal and was out the door.

She walked the forest, looking around as if there could be danger behind every tree. Well, actually, with all the mysteries in this town there could be danger behind every tree. Although, she also looked around with determination. She would do the most dangerous things to find her brother. She would do _anything_ to know if he was all right.

After a while, Mable reached a high slope. If she went down, she would probably have to find another way up, but she honestly didn't care. It was worth it if she could find Dipper. Before she jumped down, she took one last look behind her, then at the beautiful scenery in front of her. The beautiful pine trees together all against the pretty blue sky. She had never felt this way before. She felt free.. wild.. like she could do anything. She just wanted to stay there forever. _No.. I have to hurry and find my brother._

Mable jumped up and landed on the slope just below the grassy cliff and slid down, tripping and landing on her face. She got up. She had gotten dirt all over lama sweater and had a small scrape on her elbow, but she didn't care and ventured off into the unknown. Mable walked confidently, she wasn't as cautious anymore. She was too caught up with her thoughts of Dipper. She walked through the unfamiliar woods until she finally found a small clearing with a large stone in the middle.

"Cool!" Mable mewed out loud, jumping onto the rock.

The wind blew through her hair and her sweater and skirt danced to the sweet rhythm of the air. It felt great, she could just stand there forever, despite the fact that it was a bit more creepy here. The pines were blue-ish and dark and she didn't know the way out. Mable stood there for a few moments, almost forgetting that she was here to look for Dipper, not to be on a vacation in the middle of nowhere, no matter how good it felt. She jumped down onto the grass and continued to walk. She reached a meadow with deer in it, although there weren't very many. She walked a bit closer with an excited smile on her face. One of the deer looked at her and dashed off, the others following. Mable wanted to follow, but fought back the urge. She could barely see more trees past the meadow; he couldn't have gone that far. She would just go home and search another time. She turned and walked away. Not long after, she thought she heard a sound, like a twig cracking and some panting. She turned her head and saw brown fur turning to dash away and instantly got scared. She ran as fast as she could, through the clearing. Mable kept running until she tripped. She blinked and rubbed her head before finding herself face-to-face with a pool of blood. Mable screamed and got up as quickly as she could and began to ran, but stopped dead as she saw yellow eyes in the bushes.

**Sorry this chapter isn't that good and is really short, I didn't know what to put.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper looked at Mable with his yellow eyes. She was horrified. Was she staring at him? He backed off and hid in some bushes a good distance away, only to see Mable scream in terror and run off. Dipper looked at his paws and thought for a moment before dashing after her.

"Mable!"

Mable turned screamed louder and ran as fast as she could. _Ugh.. of course she can't understand me, I'm a wild animal!_ Dipper slowed down and gave up, watching his sister run off. He let out a low waling sound before burying his face into his paws. One tear came down his face, followed by another and another until it felt like the tears would never stop. _Why did this have to happen to me?_ It felt like he was crying for years until the tears finally stopped as he heard footsteps approaching him. Dipper looked up and sniffed the air. He couldn't smell anything. He jumped to his paws. He was really frightened, but he tried not to show it by growling ferociously in the direction of the sound. As soon as he saw a pair of eyes glowing in the darkness he instantly bared his teeth and let out a battle cry, getting ready to pounce. Dipper was about to leap into the air until he recognized Fade as he stepped out from the darkness. He was soaked and carried a fish between his jaws.

"Since you never brought any food back.." Fade snarled.

"That's only because I was attacked by the deer's father!" Dipper cried.

"Argh, it doesn't matter. Hey, I just realized I didn't catch your name yet. Who are you?"

Dipper hesitated for a moment before giving his answer.

"I'm Dipper," he barked.

Fade looked at him. "Alright, Dipper. Hurry and eat, we're going to claim a territory today."

Fade bent down and took a few bites out of the fish. Dipper stared at it. He had never eaten anything raw before. But, he WAS a wolf before and this would be one of the normal food choices out here. Nothing would be cooked anymore. Dipper bent down and sniffed the fish before taking a bite. Realizing how hungry he was, he finished what Fade had left for him in a few famished bites.

"Let's go," Dipper growled, looking up at Fade.

Fade nodded and walked away, beckoning with his tail for Dipper to follow him. Dipper followed him, his ears changing direction constantly, alert for danger. It felt like they had been walking for hours, although it had probably only been about 10 minutes. Dipper had walked a bit faster and was now at Fade's pace, matching his movements almost perfectly. Fade suddenly stopped near a bunch of bushes. Dipper, not understanding why he had stopped, continued to walk and found himself falling down a hill into some sort of large ditch-like thing. He looked around. There was lots of space and a hole in one of the slopes, big enough for a wolf to fit in. There were also lots of bushes to hide in if a predator like a bear came. Not long after he heard footsteps and turned to see Fade walking into the gully.

"I think we've found a good den," Dipper stated.

"Yes.. it's a perfect place," Fade agreed. "Let's claim it."

Dipper nodded and begun to climb the slope to mark the top before being knocked over by some sort of animal.

"Aaah!" Dipper screeched as he was pinned down at the bottom by another wolf.

This wolf was an unusual auburn wolf with lighter freckles. It had beautiful orange eyes.

Instinctively, Dipper let out a growl and kicked at the other wolf's belly. It wasn't long before he realized the wolf was a girl. He kicked his hardest and sent the wolf flying off. He was surprised about how powerful he was, but proud of himself. He swiftly leapt over to the auburn wolf and pinned her down, now noticing that Fade was watching. Dipper bared his teeth at the pretty she, trying to frighten her. But, she wasn't that easily scared. Instead, she rolled out of Dipper's grip easily and pounced on him, ripping at his shoulder with her sharp fangs. Dipper howled as sticky red liquid spilled out from his shoulder. He screeched and slashed the newcomer just above her nose, making her stumble backwards. Dipper growled and ran towards the she-wolf and pounced into the air, but she was quick and dived under him, grabbing his leg and slamming him across the ground. Dipper moaned in pain as the strange wolf pinned him down and bit his ear. She was about to lunge for his throat when a flash of fur knocked her off. He looked over to see Fade pinning down the freckled wolf. He squinted as he heard her howl in pain as Fade dug his teeth and claws into her flesh before letting her go.

Dipper watched the she-wolf crouch near some bushes. Fade growled.

"Join us or die!" Fade snapped.

Dipper knew Fade wanted a powerful pack. That was probably the only thing that didn't make him kill her. Although the beautiful wolf had nearly killed him, he still didn't want to see her die.

The young she-wolf hesitated for a moment. "I am Brooke and I will join you."

Fade nodded. "I am Fade and that's Dipper," Fade replied, looking at Dipper.

Dipper waved his tail but Brooke just flicked her ear in acknowledgment before looking back at Fade.

"Where are all the other wolves?" Brooke asked.

"This is a new pack. Me and Dipper are looking for more wolves," Fade exclaimed. "We were just claiming a territory.. I guess I'll guard the den and you two can go mark some borders."

"Okay," Dipper mewed, looking at Brooke.

"Alright," she mumbled.

"Good," Fade murmured and sat in the middle of the den.

Dipper and Brooke both exchanged a cautious glance before heading out, the way Dipper and Fade had come.

"Soo..?" Dipper said.

"Eh, I don't know. Where do you think we should place the border?" Brooke asked, knowing that Dipper wanted something to talk about.

"Maybe just past this clearing I was at before you attacked me," Dipper replied with a hint of silliness in his voice.

Brooke chuckled a bit before answering. "Alright."

He smiled and took the lead. They finally reached the clearing.

"Here's the clearing… so borders should be a bit past here," Dipper stated, not stopping to look.

Brooke looked over her shoulder but didn't stop. The young wolves ventured off until they found a river, not too far off from the clearing.

"This is a perfect border! It will be easy to remember, thanks to the river. It also has lots of territory," Dipper yipped.

"True. It's a great place for a border," Brooke acknowledged.

He looked over to the west. The trees were inhaling the sun again. "We should at least mark some of it if not all of it."

He marked a tree near the stream. Brooke quickly hurried over and marked another tree. Dipper also marked that tree. Whenever there were no trees, he rolled around on the ground and chuckled a bit because of how stupid he would look, but, Brooke seemed to enjoy it. Finally they had marked the entire border, or most of it, anyways.

Dipper and Brooke arrived in the den. Fade was laying down; he was obviously bored waiting for them. Well, who wouldn't be? They must have been gone for half an hour at the least. Brooke had caught a bird on the way back, she set it down near some bushes and beckoned with her tail to Dipper. Dipper flicked his ear and came to her. He laid down near the bird. It was pretty big.

"I can't possibly eat all this," Brooke purred. "Want to share?"

Dipper blinked. "O-of course!" He replied.

"Alright. I eat half, you eat half, okay?"

He nodded and took a bite out of the bird. Brooke copied what he did, ripping of flesh from the bird, chewing it and swallowing it. It wasn't long at all before they had eaten most of it. They gave the scraps to Fade.

"Thanks," Fade yawned. He had obviously fallen asleep for a little bit.

Brooke yawned and stretched. "I think I'm going to go to bed now. Not sure about you."

"I'll sleep later," Dipper insisted.

"Alright," she mumbled, lying down in some bushes.

Dipper couldn't help but watch her before turning to leave the den. His face felt like it was about to melt off. Was he.. blushing? No, he had just met Brooke. Why would he be blushing? Dipper shook off the thoughts and continued to walk. He should be at the clearing right now. He must have went the wrong way. He turned to go to his left but stopped once he saw his blood. He instantly thought about Mable. Then he got an idea.

If he was killed by a wolf and became a werewolf, the same thing could happen to Mable. He just had to kill her to be with her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Mable desperately screamed and hit the steep slope. She couldn't find any other way up and saw some sort of animal. She was horrified. She ran around until she finally found a way up. It was a slope, but it wasn't steep. Mable scrambled up the hill as quickly as she could. The stupid place was hidden by blueberry bushes. She ran in all sorts of directions. It was night by then and she wasn't home. She had been out all day. It was not long before she realized she had no idea where she was.

She was lost.

She may as well find some shelter and get some rest, then she could find her way home in the dawn. Mable searched the forest of pines for somewhere she could stay. After a while of searching, she found a huge rock—taller than her. It had a hole in it, big enough so that she could fit in. She looked around before going inside. It had just enough room for her to sleep in. It was perfect! Well, for the night, anyways.

Mable headed out and looked for something she could eat before going to bed. She was starving. She had no idea where she was, but she made sure to not go too far away from the boulder. Soon after, she found some bushes with many berries. Blueberries, raspberries, strawberries… so much food! Mable grabbed as much as she could carry in her arms. Berries didn't make people very full, but this would do. Cautiously, she made her way back over to her little shelter, putting the stems and berries right in front of it. She grabbed a berry and shoved it in her mouth.

Delicious.

She grabbed another, and another, all that she could put in her mouth. She just couldn't get enough. By the rate Mable was eating them at, it wasn't long before they were all gone. All those tasty berries, gone in minutes. Probably less. She licked her lips, staring down at the dark juice on her hands. She found herself licking her fingers. She could have had way more, but she would have some in the morning. She yawned and stretched, falling back in the large stone. Mable lay down in the middle of the temporary shelter, slowly closing her eyes, drifting into sleep.

Mable opened her eyes. She was where she saw the pool of blood, but this time a young brown wolf lay in it. Curiously, Mable approached the dead wolf. Its entire pelt was soaked in blood. She kept getting closer until she was finally standing over the lifeless body. She crouched down to get a better look. Suddenly there was a low growl noise and the wolf's yellow eyes flung right open, staring right into her soul. Surprised, Mable screamed and turned to run, but the wolf was very quick and was up in an instant, chasing her. Horrified, Mable ran faster, in the direction of where she entered. Luckily, the wolf was just about as fast as Dipper and Mable knew she was Dipper's speed. Finally, she and the wolf reached the slope. She desperately tried to climb up, but she couldn't. It wasn't long before the wolf had pinned her down and sunk its powerful teeth into her neck. The wolf backed away and watched Mable suffer. She had a huge gash on her throat, bleeding heavily. She grabbed her neck, trying to block air from getting out, but it was no use. Mable made some awful choking noises before everything went dark.

Mable's eyes opened up quickly. She found herself panting. She was alive? It must have been a dream. No.. not a dream. A nightmare. A bloody one. Mable crawled out of the stone and onto the unprotected forest floor. She looked over to the east side. The sun was rising against the sky, making the sky a beautiful orange colour.

"Wow!" She gasped, unable to look away. She only looked away when she heard her stomach rumble.

She was hungry; those berries weren't enough to fill her up for long. Mable quickly jumped to her feet and headed off in the direction of the berries. She reached them after about a minute.

Once she saw the berries, her eyes widened and she scrambled all over them, picking them right from the bush and shoving them in her mouth. She squeezed the life out of the delicious berries with her teeth, drinking the juice as she swallowed the berries. Mable acted as if she had never eaten for years.

Finally Mable was full. She laid down on the ground and moaned for a few moments. She just wanted to stay there forever. Mable quickly sat up once she heard a slithering sound.

_What is that?_ She looked around. Was something creeping up on her? She stood up and looked around, trying to get a better view. Nothing. She was probably all right. A loud, sudden hissing noise made her jump as she saw the figure of a snake jumping out at her. Mable screamed and dashed away, headed east. Finally she could see a house. _The mystery shack!_ She tried to go faster but tripped over a tree root, letting the snake catch up. Mable screamed in pain as the snake bit her in the leg, causing bloodshed. The snake glared at her and slithered away. She shook and looked at her leg. She was crying in pain. "What's going on out here?"

Mable looked behind her as fast as she could, recognizing the voice of Grunkle Stan.

"Stan!" She cried, limping over to him.

"Whoa, what happened here?" He groaned, staring at the blood.

"I was bitten by a snake, you have to take me to the hospital!" She whined.

Stan stared at her in shock before getting the car out. Mable looked around and saw Waddles. She picked up her pig and looked him in the eyes.

"While I'm gone, you have to find Dipper…" she whispered, looking at the forest. "Go, Waddles.."

Waddles looked at Mable as if she was going to stop her, but when he realized she wasn't, he ran off, deeper into the woods.

Mable sniffled and watched him until Stan called her. She looked over, her leg all bloody. She limped over into the car.

_Dipper may be missing, but I'm not giving up until I find him, no matter how life risking the task is._


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep near Brooke, who was still sleeping peacefully. Fade had made his den in the cave inside the hill. Lucky mutt. He gets the warmest, most protected spot. A fly flew by Dipper's ear, but he just lazily flicked it away with his ear. He stretched and got up, being careful to not wake up the beautiful auburn wolf. Although he had done his best to not wake up Brooke, she still twitched her tail and rolled, her eyes opening sleepily.

"Hey, Brooke. Seems like I accidentally awoke you," He said with a silly hint in his voice.

Brooke just chuckled a bit before grooming her long, soft fur. Dipper stared down at her, slightly blushing, but it wasn't very obvious. Brooke didn't notice and continued to groom her fur, flipping over to groom her belly and tail. Dipper's eyes turned into slits and he twitched his tail, looking down at her. He was still very tired; he should try to get some more rest, despite the fact that he should have been up already. He had stayed up late. Dipper curled up into a ball beside Brooke.

"So now you're not getting up? I just groomed my fur!" Brooke muttered.

"I'm sorry, I just stayed up late," Dipper apologized.

"It's alright," Brooke purred. "I should get some more rest, too."

She stretched and laid down on her belly, her and Dipper's pelt slightly brushing. Brooke was already asleep. She must have been more tired than she looked, but it wasn't long before Dipper was also asleep.

He opened his eyes. He was surrounded by blood, although he did not know who's it was. Was it Mable's? Was it Brooke's? Fade's? He didn't care. He just wanted to know who caused all this bloodshed. It was honestly disgusting. Suddenly, Dipper was thrown to the ground by another wolf. His fur was too bloody to realize who it was, but then he realized that he himself had cuts and blood all over him. Dipper screeched and bit the wolf's leg and rolled, knocking him over. He swiftly leapt over onto the wolf, pinning him down. The bloody wolf just glared at him before kicking him in the belly, sending him flying. Dipper tried to get up, but the other wolf was too powerful and held him down before lunging for his throat.

Dipper's eyes flung right open with a gasp. He felt his neck. Just the scar that had been there before. No blood, no anything. It was just a dream. A nightmare. A deadly one. Brooke twitched beside him before opening her eyes. He had woken up Brooke, although she didn't seem to tired this time.

"Sorry, did you want more sleep?" Dipper asked the freckled wolf.

Brooke stretched and flicked her ear. "Nah. I'm not very tired."

"Alright," Dipper mumbled, not completely sure if she had told the truth, but that was fine with him. They could go off into the forest again.

He yawned and stretched before sitting down. "Anything you want to do?"

"We should mark the other border, then mark the other border again."

"Okay," Dipper chirped. Marking territory wasn't exactly what he felt like doing, but he didn't mind.

"Let's head out now so we'll have some free time later," Brooke suggested.

"That's fine with me," Dipper replied. He was about to leave with Brooke, but stopped when he saw Fade. He might have other things in mind.

"Where are you two going?" Fade questioned.

Dipper opened his mouth to say something, but Brooke was quicker. "We were marking the borders."

Fade flicked his ear before saying, "alright. I'll be coming with you."

Brooke just dipped her head. Dipper didn't exactly want him coming along, but what could he do? He was basically the alpha-male.

Fade trotted out of the gully, followed by Brooke and Dipper. They went to the side they hadn't marked yet. Brooke and Dipper stayed side by side while Fade took the lead. Keeping his ears perked, Dipper heard the sound of rushing water.

"Hey, do you hear that?" He whispered to Brooke questioningly.

Brooke's tail tip twitched. "Now that you mention it.."

The two young wolves exchanged and excited glance and ran ahead.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Fade growled, chasing after them.

All of the wolves stopped dead as they saw the scenery. A beautiful waterfall going straight into a lake. A river formed at the top of the waterfall, connecting to another river in the lake. They both formed to make a stream, leading off into somewhere they hadn't seen.

"It's.. beautiful.." Brooke said in awe.

It truly was beautiful, but do you think Fade cared? No.

"And a perfect place for a scent line!" Fade interrupted. "Let's mark it."

Dipper flicked his ear in annoyance and started spreading his scent along some trees by the shore, followed by Brooke and Fade.

After about 10 minutes, they had marked the entire border. The scent was outstanding. On the way back, Dipper took the lead. He continued to walk normally until he heard some squealing noises.

"Stay back!" He hissed quietly, staying low to the ground.

Although Fade didn't want to stay back, he still wanted to see Dipper's skills, so he obeyed.

Dipper continued to crouch towards the noise until he saw a light pink figure. A pig had obviously gotten lost in the woods. Stupid thing. Dipper scrambled towards the figure and broke into a run once the pig dashed away. He continued to chase after the pig. Luckily, it tripped and became frozen in fear. For the first time, Dipper had a wicked smile on his face. He felt.. satisfied. But that satisfaction didn't last for long when he recognized the pig.

_Waddles!_

What was he doing out here?

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Fade snapped behind him.

He didn't realize Fade and Brooke had been following him. If they hadn't followed him, he could have let Waddles escape and make up some sort of excuse, but here they were, a few metres behind him.

"Well?" Fade hissed again.

Dipper looked at Fade and Brooke before looking back at Waddles.

I'm sorry, pig.

Dipper leapt right in front of the pig and knocked it over with a powerful slash to the face. It was hurtful to hear Mable's pet scream and wail in pain and agony, but he didn't want to get in more trouble. Dipper looked Waddle's in the eye before ripping his throat open. Waddles screeched and choked a few times, but his life had officially ended now. He wasn't moving.

He wasn't breathing.

He was dead.

Dipper dragged Waddles's motionless body to the others.

"My work here is done," he mumbled.

Fade looked at him with an evil grin and picked up the pig. It was as if he enjoyed it more than anything.

The three wolves headed for the den. It would have hurt Mable to find out that her pig and Dipper was missing, but she will feel better once she's with her brother again.


	7. Chapter 7

Mable laid in the hospital bed. The doctors had tested her; thank goodness it wasn't a poisonous snakebite. The doctors just finished washing it and were getting ready some sort of cast. Mable looked around, bored. There was nobody there to visit her, Stan was talking to the doctors, her parents had never heard about it and Dipper was missing.

She missed Dipper dearly; he was the only person that fully understood her. The twins always shore secrets, got in all sorts of trouble together and gotten along very well, better than the way other siblings get along. But Dipper wasn't here now, and there was nothing Mable could do about it. But that didn't mean she was going to give up yet. She would look until she found her brother, or at least official evidence that he was dead. That blood could have been anyone's.

_Oh.. but what if the blood was Dipper's?_

Mable's thoughts were interrupted as Stan walked in.

"The doctors are coming soon," he stated, sitting down in a chair.

Mable nodded before sighing.

"What's wrong? Well, despite the snake bite and such," Stan groaned.

Mable sighed again before saying, "it's Dipper. He's missing and I feel it's all my fault."

"Missing? Gee, I didn't even notice!" Stan exclaimed. "I hope he's alright."

She let out a low wailing noise before a tear came down her face, followed by seemingly endless tears. Stan didn't know what to say, so he just looked down at his feet.

It wasn't long before a nurse came in with the cast. The nurse approached Mable, who was still crying.

"Alright sweetie, I'm going to have you raise the leg with the bite on it," she said in a nice, sweet voice.

Mable sniffled and wiped the tears, raising her leg.

"Good," the nurse complimented, tying the bandage around the wound.

"Ow!" Mable whined. The bite had been cleaned out but it still hurt if it was touched.

"Alright, I'm done," the nurse mewed, tightening the cast a bit.

The nurse let go and walked away, but stopped at the door.

"Oh, you can go now," she told them before walking off.

Mable watched the nurse until she had vanished. She was relieved that she could go. She could walk, despite the limp.

"Well, we should be going now," Stan mumbled, getting up.

Mable slid off the bed and onto the floor. She put less weight on her bad leg, easing the pain. Stan padded out of the room, Mable hot on his heels.

Stan started the car. Mable sat in the back seat, the leg with the cast on it resting on her other leg. On the way back, Stan just stayed quiet on the way back, clearly not knowing what to talk about, but Mable was fine with that. She couldn't stop thinking about Dipper, so that would distract her from chatting anyways. What if Dipper had died? It would have been all her fault. She's the one that started the argument, anyways. What if the wolves had got to him and eaten him alive? She felt so horrible! She felt something she had never felt before. She felt like she was a monster. Mable felt like she was about to cry again, but was able to fight the tears.

"We're here," Stan pointed out.

Mable opened up the door and limped into the shack, followed by Stan.

"Oh, and the doctors said you have to stay in bed until 12:00 PM," Stan told his great niece.

Mable just nodded and looked away, limping up to her room and onto her bed. She just realized she hadn't seen Waddles anywhere. He should be back by now, it was sunset. Instantly Mable began to worry. What if Waddles got lost? What if that wolf had killed him? Mable began to cry again. This was just too much for her to handle. She buried her face into her pillow, the pillow getting wet with salty tears.

That was it.

She was sneaking out early morning when everybody was asleep. Predators would be asleep, too, so that meant she shouldn't have too much trouble with animals like wolves or bears.

Mable wiped the tears from her eyes and turned over, on her back. She stared at the ceiling and slowly closed her eyes, drifting into sleep.

Mable opened her eyes. She was in the middle of the forest. She looked around; she didn't know where she was. She walked around, trying to find her way out, but it seemed like the trees would never go away. Finally she saw a figure, she slowly approached it, trying to not be seen. Finally, when she got closer she recognized the shadow.

It was Dipper!

Mable ran up to her brother as fast as she could, hugging him.

"I thought I would never see you again!" Mable cried.

She was crying now, staring at Dipper's back.

Something was wrong.

He did not hug her back and was covered with blood.

Mable backed away. "Dipper?"

"Mable," Dipper moaned.

"Dipper are you alright?" Mable asked, looking out for her brother.

"Just fine, but you might not be for a while," Dipper groaned.

Mable looked at him with shock, horrified eyes.

"Trust me, you'll be fine after midnight," he muttered.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" She stammered, stepping back.

"Oh, you'll see," Dipper chuckled, lunging forwards.

Mable gasped as she saw a knife and ran away, not knowing where she was going.

Had Dipper literally lost his mind?

She didn't care right now. All she knew was to run away and hide. Suddenly Dipper fell and Mable got ahead. She looked behind her, Dipper wasn't there. She sighed in relief and looked ahead of her. Mable saw something running towards her.

Dipper!

Dipper reached Mable and kicked her to the ground, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Dipper, what are you doing!?" She cried.

Dipper just ignored her and pinned her down with her foot. He crouched down, a pocketknife firmly in his hand. Mable screamed but Dipper just covered her mouth.

"Trust me," he moaned.

Dipper raised his knife. Mable looked up in horror.

_No!_

He sent it downwards, aiming for Mable's throat.

_Noooo!_

Mable shrieked as her own brother ripped her throat open. Dipper eased off her, waiting her squeal in pain and agony, blood spilling from her throat onto the ground. Dipper let out a small chuckle, followed by laughing, which turned into insane laughing. Mable stared right at him. How could he do this? But all she could just stare, letting her life pass away. Suddenly Dipper turned into a brown wolf, then back into a human. The same thing repeated several times, surprising Mable. It wasn't long before her turned into a wolf, barking happily. Mable stared in horror before closing her eyes.

Mable awoke to find herself panting and staring down at her bed in horror. She had probably had the worst nightmare in her life. Killed by her own brother? She knew Dipper would never do that, but what if that dream was a warning?

No.

It was just a stupid dream, her brother being a murderer at age twelve, then turning into a wolf? It was just too unrealistic. Mable looked at the clock. It was 11:12 AM.

That's what she had forgot to do, set off the alarm.

There goes her plan.

Oh well, she didn't really feel like looking anyways. Her dream had left her in shock and horror. It was so violent and bloody, so.. crazy. Mable tried to shake off the feeling, but she just couldn't. There was something there that she had to worry about. Was it Dipper? Did she have to fear Dipper? If he was still alive, would he have really gone crazy? If he did it would be because of what the argument had done to him.

_Oh.._

No, Mable felt that wasn't what was important. It was the wolf part. She recognized that figure; she had seen it when she was looking for Dipper the first time. Was Dipper _really_ the wolf? No… she just felt as if she were losing her mind now. Maybe she should just get some sleep. She laid down and tried to sleep, but she just couldn't.

That dream had told her something, but she just didn't know what.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure you don't want any of this pig?" Fade asked.

"I'm sure.." Dipper moaned. The idea of eating Mable's pet made him feel sick.

Brooke, minding her business just looked at the two males and finished swallowing her mouthful of the poor pig. He was hungry, but he would just get something else. Dipper looked around. The sun was almost in the centre of the sky. He stood up and looked outside of the den. He climbed out; Brooke and Fade were too busy eating to notice.

Dipper sniffed the fresh air. He had to admit, being out here was way more refreshing than being at the shack, no matter how much he missed it. He continued to walk through the forest, putting one paw in front of the other repeatedly.

It wasn't long before the brown wolf had reached the spot he had been murdered. Where he had saw Mable a few days ago. Dipper sniffed the grass. He could still smell the stench of his blood.. and Mable. He rubbed his throat. If only he had thought of turning Mable into a werewolf earlier, he could be with her now. Hunting with her, fighting with her, always being by her side. That was honestly and truly what he wanted, and he would kill for it to happen.

Dipper turned towards the meadow, walking calmly towards it. He had felt like he could catch anything since he caught Waddles, but he had soon remembered that he had only caught the pig because it was frozen in fear.

Dipper shook his head, clearing his mind from Waddles. He remembered how Brooke had easily killed a stupid rabbit. She had easily crept up on it and trotted after it once it saw her, pacing herself while the hare tired itself out. Then she had pinned it down once it was tired and bit into its throat. Dipper could easily do that to catch a rabbit or some other animal like a rabbit. Although the idea of killing animals made him sick, he had to hunt to survive, no matter how awful the wild was.

Dipper poked his head through the ferns blocking the way to the meadow. He forced his way out, sniffing the air. He could smell deer, but it was far away. But he could also smell something else he didn't exactly recognize. Ignoring the scent, he padded forwards. He saw a large figure, gliding near the ground close to a lake. Curiously, Dipper stalked forwards. The shadow turned into a blur of white and brown, which soon turned into an eagle. Dipper stared in amazement; he had seen pictures of bald eagles, but had never seen one in real life. He watched the strong bird dive at the water, coming back up with a fish. If only hunting were that easy!

Instantly the young male realized how hungry he was. He needed to kill it for food. Dipper got into a hunters-crouch, slowly padding forwards. The muscular bird was near the bank, picking at the fish. Dipper padded towards a boulder, taking cover so his prey wouldn't see him. Suddenly Dipper wondered if this was a good idea. Eagles were strong, quick, winged animals that could easily attack from above, but he was a wolf. Surely he could take on a stupid bird? Dipper's decision had been made. He dug his claws into the ground, getting ready to leap forwards. Kicking off with his strong back legs, Dipper thrust himself into the air. Startled, the eagle let out a screech and stepped back, watching Dipper fall and land on his side. The winged creature stared for a second before letting out an angry scream, lunging forwards. Dipper just realized how big this mighty animal was. Maybe this was a bad idea… a really bad one.

Dipper yowled as the eagle scratched his shoulder. Quickly he scrambled to his paws, trying his best to avoid the eagle's blows. Dipper was fast, but the eagle was faster, diving from high heights. By the time he neared the end of the meadow, the eagle had dove into Dipper, knocking him over. The winged monster easily flew on top of him, putting one talon on his chest. Dipper yowled as the vicious creature's talons ripped through his chest and a bit of his stomach. Then Dipper suddenly noticed something.

He wasn't fighting back.

He had to fight back if he even dreamed of living.

Seeing Mable once more.  
The eagle screeched, flying just below Dipper's face. Although, Dipper had an idea. Right when the eagle had lifted a foot to attack, he fought back by grabbing it and pulling it, sending the eagle flying into the ground. Dipper leapt on top of the eagle, but the eagle fought back strongly, giving him deep wounds. But, Dipper was getting pretty strong too, ripping flesh off of the bird. The two viciously fought until Dipper had a strong hold on the eagle's neck. The strong, now weak creature screamed and flapped it's wings several times before falling limp.

Dipper dropped the bird, licking his lips. His entire snout was bloody, same with his paws. He picked up his prey, trotting towards the lake. Once he had reached his destination, he dropped his kill, jumping into the lake to wash off. Dipper bit his lip in pain as the water made his cuts sting, but it would be worth it.

Once all of the blood had been washed away, he padded out of the cool lake. The young male shook his long, thick fur, water splattering everywhere. Dipper walked over to his eagle, picking it up. The eagle was still bleeding, causing Dipper's muzzle to get a all bloody, but that didn't matter since he was holding his kill, it would be normal.

Dipper padded through the meadow, sniffing the fresh air. In the forest, he could smell trees more than fresh air, although the air was still very fresh.

Dipper poked his head through the bushes leading to the forest. He looked around before jumping in. He jogged until he got close to the border. He could hear and smell the river, so he must be close. He dropped the eagle by the base of a tree, padding closer towards the border. He would mark it since he was here. Although his pack was small and was still growing, it would be best if there were no trespassers.

Marking the pine trees one by one, Dipper slowly moved along the border until he was finally done. He heard a small rustling sound and instantly his ears perked up. Dipper looked around before shaking his head. It was probably just some rabbit or squirrel, but he already had food so he wouldn't bother tracking it down. Thinking about food made his stomach hurt even more. He looked to the west. The sun was setting—even more reason to get his kill and get back to the den. Dipper headed back towards his eagle but stared in shock when he saw something he didn't expect.

Two cubs, both light brown, although one was greyer.

But there was still something wrong in this picture.

They were nibbling on _his_ food.

He had worked hard to catch it, not them.

Suddenly Dipper found himself sinking his claws into the ground, growling. One of the cubs looked up and stepped back, fur bristling. The other one was scared but tried not to show it.

"This is our food!" The cub growled.

Instantly the other one stepped up, defending its sibling. "Yeah!"

Dipper snarled.

"This is my food, I'm starving! Do you not see all the cuts from battles I've had? I'll rip you apart!" Dipper lied. He had only been in one fight, and that was with the pretty auburn wolf Brooke. Although he did have a scar on his neck, which might frighten the cubs.

The lighter cub jumped back, but the other one stayed there.

"Yeah, right, you fat fur-ball! We could easily tear you apart!" The cub teased, getting into a pouncing position.

The cub jumped not very far, then jumped a bit further, not that far away from Dipper. The cub was actually sort of big, big enough to be trained. The cub jumped forwards, aiming for Dipper's paws. Dipper jumped up, landing on the cub when it did a face plant just under him.

"Face it, dude, you're no match for me. Now shoo," Dipper snapped.

"Oh yeah, just wait until I get up!"

Dipper chuckled until his laughter was interrupted when he got knocked over by the other cub.

"Leave my brother alone!" She yowled.

The cub's brother scrambled to his feet and stared at Dipper. It wasn't long before both of the cubs were jumping at him. Dipper, using his smart brains to quickly think of a plan, turned around and kicked both of them away once they were close. He had made sure not to cut them, but enough to keep them down for a bit. Dipper turned around and trotted over to the cubs, staring down at them. The tom opened his eyes, staring up at him with a frightened glance.

"Come with me or face the consequences," Dipper snarled, picking up his eagle.

The other cub opened her eyes and the two cubs exchanged frightened glances, but agreed to follow in the end. Dipper felt all weird, ever since he had been turned into a wolf he had become for vicious.. more wild.

Dipper chewed on the eagle along with Brooke. Apparently she didn't get much of Waddles, so he had let her eat some of his kill, since he couldn't possibly eat it all himself. Fade had brought the two cubs into his den to talk with them, seeing if they would join. They claimed they had been abandoned and only trespassed because they could smell wolves, so they thought they could get help. Brooke lifted her head.

"I'm full!" She moaned, falling on her back, then rolling onto her side.

"Really?" Dipper asked, looking at her. "Oh.. never mind, I forgot you had some of Waddles."

Brooke looked up and nodded, sitting up again. Dipper took a few more mouthfuls before sitting up as well. It was only then he realized how small Brooke was; she was a bit smaller than him and Dipper was still growing.

"Alright, my decision has been made," Fade announced, stepping out of his nest and onto a ledge above the hole. Dipper and Brooke looked over. The two cubs, who had the names of Dusk and Dawn, climbed up beside Fade. Dawn was brighter and Dusk was more greyish-brown. Dawn was also the female of the two, Dusk being the male.

"These two cubs will join our pack and will train with me and Dipper," Fade continued. "We also need a name for our pack. We will be the Pack of Endless Flames."

Dipper looked up. It was an awkward name, he had not seen any signs of forest fires in this forest, but the name would make them seem stronger, at least. It was also great that there would be more members. Although, something told Dipper that this wouldn't be a normal pack. Fade seemed like an aggressive wolf that just wants power. No, but there was something else. He would raise a pack of monsters and Dipper had no idea what he would become.

**Sorry I haven't been updating! I'm more interested in animating and art than writing, to be honest. If you have any ideas, PM me!**


	9. Chapter 9

Mable laid down on her bed, her leg with the bandages dangling limply off the bed. She blankly stared at the ceiling, thinking of Dipper.

The argument.

Mable still felt this was all her fault and if her brother had been killed or went insane, she would only have herself to blame. She would do anything to have him back with her.. just to even see him once more. She kept having nightmares about Dipper and wolves. She felt it was normal to have dreams about her lost one, but the wolves just made it weird. But, she still felt like they were trying to tell her something.

Just one more dream and it could hold the answers..

Mable turned onto her side, snuggling into the blanket, feeling warm and cozy. Now she actually felt like sleeping. Slowly she began to close her eyes, drifting into sleep.

Mable's eyes blinked open. She was in the forest… again.

But this time, the forest didn't see so… so… dark. It felt a bit friendlier. It was sunset, but the sun was quickly setting. Mable looked around, looked for Dipper. She padded through the unknown until she finally thought she saw a figure.

Dipper!

She started to run but stopped as she saw some sort of creature appear in front of her. It looked like a person. Could it be…?

A ghost!

Mable had seen an actual ghost!

She could not believe her eyes. She was horrified but amazed at the same time. "Whoa.."

Mable shook her head. Dipper. She had to think about Dipper. She tried to walk past the soul, but got shocked whenever she did so. The force was so strong it sent her flying back a bit. "Aaah!"

The soul stared at Mable. It was a girl. She had short, straight hair with a short scarf. She shook her head, then mumbled some words. "Danger.."

Mable tilted her head. "Wha?"

"Danger…" the ghost moaned again.

Mable was starting to get angry, but just stared at the girl, jumping to her feet.

"Murder.." the strange person whispered, the forest turning bloody, then reverting back to how it was before.

Suddenly Mable started to get scared. What was this ghost talking about? It didn't matter, all that mattered was getting to Dipper. She tried to walk past again, but then bumped into two figures.

Waddles and Dipper.

But something was wrong with this picture.. terribly wrong. Waddles stared up at Dipper in fear as he held a pocketknife firmly in his hand. The poor pig made an awful screeching noise as Dipper crashed his arm down onto the pig, causing the knife to sink into Waddles's throat. Blood gushed out from the pig as it fell to the ground, quickly dying. Suddenly Dipper turned into that brown wolf, two other wolves behind him, then back. The same thing repeated until Dipper didn't change back. Suddenly the image faded. Mable stared in confusion until the moment was interrupted by crashing into the ground. Mable let out a terrified scream. She looked up to see her brother, holding a knife. Blood appeared on his face, then disappeared. Mable knew this was a dream, but it was still horrifying. Dipper stared down at her, lifting a knife firmly in his hand. Mable screamed again but Dipper ignored it. Quickly, Dipper sent his hand flying down, sending the knife into her stomach. Mable yelped in pain as Dipper cut her stomach open, blood gushing rapidly onto the ground below her. Dipper eased off of his sister and sat down, smiling. Mable twitched in pain, coughing up blood. Mable stared at Dipper turn into the same wolf and back until he finally turned into the brown wolf. What was it with this brown wolf? Mable's thoughts were interrupted by an awful cough. Mable stared at the wolf, slowly closing her eyes until she just saw the darkness.

Mable's eyes flung right open. She was back in her room. Her safe room. Wait, something was wrong. The room… it was fading! Fading into the horrible forest she was just in, with that strange ghost. Mable stood up. One thing was different, though. She wasn't in pain. When she had died, she had instantly been recovered. Mable looked over her shoulder. She could still see Dipper there. When she ran towards him, she actually managed to get past. The ghost disappeared.

"You've been warned…" the voice of the ghost whispered in Mable's ear before completely disappearing.

Mable stopped for a moment. Maybe she should actually listen. The ghost had told her something and she was beginning to understand—or at least she thought she was. Mable shook her head and dashed towards Dipper. "Dipper!"

As quick as a cheetah, Dipper's form turned into a wolf and turned around at her, staring right through her soul. As Mable scrambled to turn around, the wolf had already pounced on her, pinning her down. The wolf raised his head, glaring at her. Mable realized the scar in it's throat. Was this wolf dead? Had this wolf come back to life? The wolf seemed to get distracted by something. Mable took the chance to break free and run. Instantly the wolf looked back at her and ran after, gaining on her. Mable tried to run faster but her efforts were useless. He wolf had sent her crashing into the ground again. Not hesitating, the brown wolf scratched her eyes. Blood filled her eyes as she wailed in pain. She wiped mot of the blood away, but could see nothing. Mable bit her lip in pain as she felt claws dig into her throat. Her moan turned into a screech which seemed to fill then entire forest. The wolf eased off her and looked at her, smiling. It seemed to bark something she couldn't understand. She wasn't a wolf, so how could she? Suddenly Mable began to cough up blood, choking. It wasn't long before she went limp.

Mable's eyes slowly began to open, then opened fully with a loud gasp. Like she was gasping for air. She stared at the ground in horror. This time she had been killed twice in a single dream. There was even a strange ghost. She had even seen Waddles die! But Mable understood the dream.

She knew she shouldn't look for Dipper, but she would anyways, no matter how many awful dreams she had.


	10. Chapter 10

Dipper looked around the den. About 25 days had passed and there were many new members. There was Jay, a grey female wolf, Flake, a white female wolf, Night, a black and white male wolf, Mouse, a small brown male wolf, Aaron, a dark brown male wolf, Cream, a light brown female wolf and Scarlet, a reddish female wolf. Cream didn't real fight too well, but she knew some great herbs. Scarlet had also came to the pack, pregnant with Aaron's cubs. She was close to having her pups at the time and gave birth to them a few days after joining. She had three healthy pups now. A brown jumpy one with a few faint spots named Flash, a darker one named Howler and the auburn one named Pip.

Dipper had become a pretty decent fighter and hunter, but he still wanted to be the best he could. Especially at fighting. Dipper looked at Brooke who was laying down right beside him. Dipper was a bit bigger; he didn't think he would get any bigger now. Brooke was only a bit bigger than half his size. She was barely bigger than a fox! Yet she was amazing at everything. Hunting, fighting… Dipper looked over his shoulder. He spotted Dusk. The cub he had offered to mentor when Fade thought he was good enough. Fade had said it would be much easier for him, only having to mentor one cub. Dipper looked back at Brooke.

"Want to go on a mini hunting patrol?" Dipper asked the beautiful wolf.

"Sure," Brooke answered. "Who are we bringing?"

"Hmm…" Dipper thought for a moment. "How about Dusk and Dawn?"

"Sounds good," Brooke smiled. "Just let me get ready. I'll meet you just outside of the den."

Dipper smiled and nodded. Brooke groomed herself and stretched before padding away. Dipper turned to walk towards Dusk and Dawn but froze as he felt the cold gaze of Night staring right at him. He shivered and shook his fur, closing his eyes and walking forwards until he reached his student.

Trying to get Night of his mind, Dipper spoke. "Would you two like to go on a hunting patrol? It would be great practice."

"Yeah, totally!" Dusk exclaimed, standing up quickly.

"Sure, I guess so," Dawn mumbled at the same time.

Dipper nodded and stared down at the two cubs. They were just about Brooke's size now.

"Follow me," Dipper said, trotting out of the camp. He could still feel Night's gaze. All he wanted to do was get away from him!

It wasn't long before he saw Brooke resting under a tree with her eyes closed peacefully. Dipper and the cubs appeared through some bushes. Brooke instantly lifted her head. "Ready?" Dipper asked.

"Yep!" Brooke purred, getting up.

Dipper chuckled a bit before beckoning with his tail. Brooke walked over to him and they started looking for prey. Dipper wondered if Brooke knew how much he liked her. Dipper did not have a small crush on the auburn wolf, he loved her. Loved her till the moon and back. Dipper sort of thought she felt the same way, but he did not know for sure. Dipper stopped as he heard bushes rustling. Instantly he turned and looked. Dusk wasn't there. Suddenly Dipper's mind filled with fear but relief filled his mind when he saw Dusk reappear with a rabbit.

"Look what I got!" Dusk barked, dropping the rabbit so he could speak.

"Great catch!" Dipper complimented the young wolf.

"Thanks!" Dusk replied cheerfully, picking up the rabbit again.

Dipper set off, the rest of the patrol following him. He spotted a bird, he was going to leap forwards but Brooke was much quicker, grabbing the bird in her jaws. She brought it back to the other wolves.

"Nice catch—you were very quick!" Dipper exclaimed.

Brooke nodded and smiled.

Dipper continued to walk with the patrol until he stopped dead.

"Did you hear something?" He gasped.

Dawn instantly crouched down, scared. Suddenly a shadow moved within the trees.

"Get down!" Dipper hissed quietly.

Dusk and Dawn hid in some bushed while Brooke hid in some ferns near a tree. Dipper just crouched low in the ground, near a blueberry bush. Suddenly Dipper heard a loud roar, followed by a loud yelp.

"Dawn!" Dusk cried.

Suddenly Brooke shot out from the ferns and at the creature. Dipper raced after her, lunging at the creature. The creature turned out to be a cougar. He had seen a fight between a wolf and a cougar on YouTube before; this would not end out well. Someone would die.

The cougar dropped Dawn and growled, picking up Brooke and throwing her against a tree. Dipper bared his fangs. He was in rage mode now. No stupid cougar would mess with Brooke and get away with it! The cougar grabbed Dusk but instantly him when Dipper scratched the cougar in the face. The cougar stared at him, growling. Dipper snarled and jumped forwards, biting the cougar's arm. The cougar snarled and raised it's arm, causing Dipper to go flying into the air, crashing into the ground shortly after. The cougar snorted at him and picked up Dawn, shaking her around as she screeched and wailed. The cougar tightened its grip and slammed her against the ground. Dipper got up and looked over.

_No..._

Dawn's body wasn't moving at all. It was broken. Dusk screamed and bit the monster's arm. Dipper's eyes widened as the wild beast lunged for his throat. As quick as a lightening bolt, Dipper ran in and scratched the cougar's chin, giving Dusk the chance to run away.

The cougar snarled and scratched his shoulder. Dipper looked over and saw Brooke. She was limping. He turned back, angrier than ever. He pounced up into the air, claws out, jaws open, aiming for the cougar's throat. Dipper managed to scratch its chest, but when he was about to bite its chest, the cougar lifted its arm quickly, hitting him, causing him to go flying into the air. Dipper hit the ground with a loud thud. He was too weak to get up. He looked over to Brooke; she looked like she was crying.

"Dipper!" She cried.

Dipper tried to get up, but by the time he was barely standing the cougar had grabbed him by the throat and shook him. Dipper screeched as blood flied everywhere. Suddenly the cougar dropped him as Brooke lunged at the cougar.

"What are you doing?" Dipper screamed weakly.

The cougar easily threw Brooke off. Dipper was barely able to stand as the cougar turned to face Brooke. Using all his strength, he jumped onto the cougar's back biting its shoulder. The cougar, which was getting weaker, screeched and grabbed Dipper by the leg, throwing him off. The last thing he heard was Brooke screaming his name before everything went pitch black.


	11. Chapter 11

Mable laid in her bed, thinking of a plan. The last time she looked for Dipper she had nearly gotten herself killed—she had seen the shadow of a lynx or cougar. Maybe even a bobcat. It wasn't long before she had thought of a plan. She was sure it would not fail. If she set out very early in the morning, no predators would be out. They would b sleeping. If she couldn't find any proof that Dipper was dead or alive she would just find somewhere to stay for the night. Mable nodded to herself and looked out the window. It was nearly sunset, about 20 more minutes and the sun would be setting. She would have to go to sleep now if she ever wanted to get up early. Mable was about to settle into her bed until she remembered something.

_The alarm!_

Mable reached over to the clock and set the alarm to go off at 5:30 AM. She sighed in relief and cuddled up in her bed, slowly drifting into sleep.

Mable blinked her eyes open. She was in the middle of nowhere. Literally. All she could see was grey. Grey everywhere. Mable got up and walked through the unknown place, looking around curiously. Maybe she was supposed to find something. Her walk broke into a run. She smelt something awkward, but ignored it and kept running. She soon stopped dead. There were bloody paw prints. As she walked forwards more and more bloody paw prints came into her view until they were everywhere. The scent of blood got stronger as she walked forwards. Now there were pools of blood everywhere until she was forced to step in the blood. A loud, boom sound startled her. Mable looked up to see storm clouds forming in the sky, followed by rain. But not any rain, blood rain.

"Eww…" she mumbled, shivering.

Now blood was all over her. Mable hesitated before moving on, but continued anyways. Suddenly she looked down, horrified. The image she had seen was terrifying.. so much… gore. Both of the twins were laying down back-to-back, blood all over them. Mable had blood all over her stomach and eyes while Dipper had cuts and gashes all over him. His body bled more heavily. Mable sniffled. She was about to cry. One tear fell down her face, followed by another and another until the tears would not stop. One tear fell into her mouth. It tasted weird. She wiped a tear from her eye.

_Blood!_

Now Mable was even more horrified. She turned to run but tripped, doing a face plant in the blood all over. She lifted her head. "Aw.. gross!"

Mable managed to get up but heard something in the distance.

Waves?

She looked in the direction of the sound, her jaws dropping and eyes widening quickly. Blood tsunami. She would _drown_ in blood! She turned and ran as fast as she could but the tsunami was much quicker and swallowed her. Mable swam up and screamed for help but no one was around to hear her.

_Riiinnngg!_

Mable opened her eyes as the alarm clock went off. It was time to go now. She got up and yawned, stretching. She tried to shake off the horrible dream, but it was too horrifying. Too… bloody.

Mable tiptoed out of the shack and ran when she was a good distance away. She hoped Stan wouldn't get too worried. She kept running until she got to that cliff again. The sun was barely rising, but the sight was still amazing. She smelt the air. It was so much fresher than back at the shack! She took a moment to enjoy her surroundings before jumping up and landing on the slope just below the cliff. She was sliding down pretty well but tripped over a rock, causing her to tumble down the rest of the way. Mable's hand stung. She lifted her hand and looked—there was a clean cut on her hand, red liquid spilling out. She ignored it, trying not to think of the nightmare she had had. She jumped to her feet and jogged through the forest of Gravity Falls Oregon. The scenery was beautiful, but she had to keep searching for her brother.

Mable was in the clearing near the place she had seen blood so many days ago. She jumped onto the boulder and looked in the direction she had come. The sun was rising just beyond the trees. She slipped and fell on the rock stomach-first. It was only then she remembered that she had forgotten to eat. She scanned the area.

No berries.

_Darn!_ Mable slid down from the rock onto the soft grass. She may as well keep searching for clues. She turned to her left and padded through the forest of pines. Mable turned a bit and after a few minutes she found a large, steep slope. If she fell down, she would never be able to get up. She would probably die. Mable turned back to the way she was going. She must have tripped over a tree root or something because before she knew it she was on the ground. She was about to get up but stared down in terror as she saw something that could literally rip her apart.

_A wolf pack!_


	12. Chapter 12

Dipper laid in the middle of the den, alone. He was very lucky to have not broken anything from the cougar. He was lucky he didn't die from blood loss! While he was passed out the cougar had attacked Brooke and broken her tail. The cougar had also slashed her nose, leaving a nasty scar. Suddenly Dipper heard something. He looked up.

_Mable!_

Dipper wasn't in any position to kill; he was still limping a lot. But if he could at least injure her… suddenly Dipper let out a smile. He looked at Mable. She was frozen in fear. Dipper was on his belly now, staring at her, but she was too busy looking at he others. Quickly he snuck out of her view, climbing up the walls of the den. Once he was at the top, he crouched down low to the ground, being careful not to make a sound. It wasn't long before he was only a few feet away. He must have swished his tail against the ground or stepped on a twig because Mable looked over to him instantly and held her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

"It's that wolf!" She wailed quietly to herself, turning and running.

Dipper stood there, staring for a moment. He quickly realized he wasn't moving and shook his head. Why hadn't he chased after her? Ignoring the thought, he chased after her. He was a bit slower because of his leg and he was a bit slower than Mable in general, but since he became a wolf, he had become a bit faster. Dipper looked around, looking to see if there were any advantages in his surroundings. When he looked back, he knew Mable must have also found something useful here because she was gone. Surprisingly she had been pretty smart about this, too. He couldn't even smell her. Dipper scanned the area, looking for his twin. He couldn't believe he had lost her. Letting out a growl of frustration, he continued to look. He looked in bushes, thick ferns, everywhere. He still couldn't find her. There were some dead bushes with long trees nearby—a whole field of them, but he didn't think Mable would be able to fit through there. Dipper snarled and barked in frustration. Then he thought he heard something. Thinking of a plan, Dipper snarled and barking in each direction. It wasn't long before he heard a wail in the dead bushes and twigs.

Okay, so she had somehow found her way in there. Dipper forced his head in and saw Mable turning to run, breaking everything in her way. Without stopping to find his way in without getting hurt, he dove into the field and chased after her, breaking all the twigs to come upon him. Getting tired of this, Dipper jumped up as high as he could, dodging most things. Suddenly Mable did an unexpected u-turn, causing Dipper to slow down. Mable refused to stop and Dipper was getting tired, but he did not stop running.

Finally the two were out of the hideous field. Mable was barely slowing down and it was annoying Dipper very much. Mable ran towards the clearing with the rock in it, jumping onto the boulder. She shivered. Dipper snarled and leapt forwards but Mable had already jumped down from the rock and ran towards the direction of where the sun sets. It wasn't long before Mable reached the cliff, Dipper hot on her heels. She turned around and saw him pouncing towards her, sending both of them tumbling down the slope. Mable and Dipper wrestled until their bodies met a ramp. Dipper lunged at her throat one last time before they broke apart. Unfortunately, he missed, but that did not matter right now. The two were flying through the air, high, high up in the air and they would start to fall any second now. Dipper whined and Mable let out a wail and covered her eyes as they started to go down. Mable hit the ground first, followed by Dipper. Mable screeched as she skidded down on the ground. Dipper lay on his stomach, staring at Mable, who was on her side. She had some scratches, but she seemed strong. Dipper slowly got to his paws and got ready to pounce. He tried to jump into the air, but when he did, he just fell. His leg was unstable. It was hurt, but would probably heal over time. He could move it, it just hurt.

Taking the opportunity, Mable jumped to her feet and dashed away, barely limping at all. Dipper barked and growled, trying to chase after her but failing. Quickly thinking of something, he sniffed her scent and watched her try to climb the steep slope. Now he had Mable's scent stuck in his head. Dipper watched Mable for 10 minutes. She had made it up. Dipper instantly realized he should get a move on. He dragged himself to the slope and tried to climb.

Whatever he had to do to kill her, she would not get away from him.

**Short chapters. I apologize. ;w;**


	13. Chapter 13

Mable laid in the tiny clearing with the stone in it. She had been laying there for at least an hour. She didn't really think that wolf would cause trouble, but she stayed on alert just in case. If the wolf did come back, she had to be prepared. Mable crawled onto the boulder, staring into the sunset. Hopefully the wolf would have been too hurt and would die soon… even though that wasn't likely. Mable yawned and rubbed her eyes. She was getting very tired. Her eyes slowly closed as she drifted into sleep.

Mable opened her eyes. She was in the middle of the forest. Looking around curiously, she investigated the area. She saw a butterfly and chased it for a few moments before it flew off, out of reach. She stared at it before it was out of sight as well. Maybe this wasn't a nightmare. Maybe this was just a normal dream. Mable padded over to her right. She looked at every tree until the moment was interrupted when she crashed onto the ground, rolling until she was in that clearing. The same one with the boulder. Where she had fell asleep.

She jumped onto the rock and looked around the forest. She wasn't very high up, but she could see what was below, thanks to that slope. The forest was beautiful. She just wanted to stay there forever, the wind blowing through her hair…

Mable finally decided it was time to climb down. She hopped down and turned to explore some more, but stopped dead when she saw something unexpected. Was it… it was!

It was Dipper—her long lost brother. He was alive!

Mable and Dipper stood a few meters away from each other. Dipper didn't hesitate before running at her and hugging his twin. Mable waited for a moment before hugging him back. It wasn't long before she found herself shedding a few happy tears, same with Dipper.

"I missed you so much!" Mable cried, hugging Dipper even tighter.

"I've missed you too! It feels like I'm going crazy without you…" Dipper replied, breaking apart.

"You don't know how bad I've been feeling. I know this is all my fault and I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"It's not your fault. I'm the one ran off."

"But I'm the one who made you run away!" Mable started to cry even more. She was just happy to see Dipper one more time.

Dipper hugged her again, then broke apart again.

"I've been thinking of plans and everything," he admitted.

"W-what?" Mable tilted her head. She was happy to see Dipper again, even if it was just a dream. Even this dream was getting weird… great.

"You'll understand later on," he purred, smiling.

Mable found herself stepping back. "This is not funny, Dipper. Tell me what you mean."

"If I do this, you will be with me again. I'll explain everything after."

Mable stepped back again. This was starting to get rather creepy.

Suddenly Dipper started barking, then growling. He seemed to be shrinking.

"Dip, are you alri—Ahh!" Mable's question was cut off when suddenly she got knocked to the ground. She flipped over onto her belly and stared at Dipper—who had now become a wolf, standing on the boulder.

Mable's eyes flung open in horror. She had awoken from the dream!

Something was wrong, though. She was on the ground in the exact same position, staring at the wolf. The exact wolf in her dream. Was this wolf somehow connected to Dipper?

No time to think.

The wolf had pounced on her. Not knowing how to react, Mable screamed and kicked the wolf off. The wolf whimpered, but still got up. Mable jumped to her feet and ran off as quickly as she could, the wolf chasing her, slightly limping. She looked around everywhere, looking for somewhere to hide. Like those dead bushes, but that was too far away to run to. Mable tried to twist and turn, but that brown blob of fur was just too close.

It wasn't long before the tow saw the slope. Mable's mind screeched in fear. How was she supposed to get up?

Not remembering the way through the bushes, Mable despreatley tried to climb the wall, batting at it. When the wolf was extremely close, Mable jumped up, holding herself up as high as she could. She could not do this for long. Mable closed her eyes. She could hear the wolf growl and bark, jumping up at her. Suddenly part of the dirt gave way beneath her. Mable gulped. What if she fell into the wolf's jaws?

The dirt gave way beneath one of her legs. Mable screeched and tried to hold it up, but it was too late. The wolf had grabbed her leg and pulled her down.

Mable fell on her stomach with a large thud. She rolled over to see the wolf glaring it her with yellow, hungry eyes. It put one of its dirty paws on her neck. Mable gasped, and kicked the wolf off again. The wolf landed on its feet and easily brought Mable back down when she tried to run again. Mable screamed as loud as she could but no one was round to hear her.

She felt something she had never felt before. She felt… alone.

Mable was about to scream again but the brown blob of fur covered her mouth. He barked something to her that she couldn't understand, but it didn't sound like a growl or snarl. Just a normal bark. A quiet, little bark.

The growling and howling started again and Mable screeched in pain as she felt claws tear through her eyes. Blood filled her eyes as she cried, but her tears were nothing but blood. Mable desperately wiped her eyes but blood continued to fill them.

She had gone blind. There were gashes in her eyeballs.

Mable desperately swung her hands in the air, trying to feel the wolf but couldn't detect it anywhere. She wailed but her cries were cut off by her biting her lip. It felt like there were a bunch of knives going into her chest.

Instantly she knew it was the wolf's claws, digging deep into her chest. The wolf brought his claws down to the end of her stomach quickly, ripping her stomach open. Mable screamed and wailed loudly, blood quickly leaving her body. Her screams were interrupted by this awful gurgling noise as blood spilled out of her mouth. Mable quickly realized what the dreams had been telling her. It all made sense now.

The dreams had told her that this wolf would kill her, but she had completely ignored the warnings and now she was paying… with her life.


	14. Chapter 14

Dipper waited.

He waited for Mable to turn into a wolf. Waited to hear her soft voice again. He had even brought her to the exact same place he had awoken in. When he became a wolf. Dipper looked up at the sky. The sun had died a long time ago and the moon was in the middle of the sky. The exact time he had woken up at.

A tear fell down from his face.

"Mable?" He nudged his sister's lifeless body.

"Mable? Mable wake up!" Dipper started sobbing, shoving her body.

She didn't move. Her body was in an awkward position now. Dipper wasn't sure if she would ever come back. Dipper looked up at sky, crying even more. He let out a howl, followed by more endless howls.

Finally Dipper stopped. He laid his head down on Mable's bloody stomach. He stared off into the distance with no expression, just letting his face get all bloody as he cried. All the thoughts flooded into his mind.

What's wrong with her?

Is there any way she could be saved?

Was it a mistake for him to be alive right now?

Dipper let out a small wail. How could he have killed his sister? He felt like a monster now. Dipper didn't recall ever knowing this would work for sure. Fade had never said anything other than killing if there weren't enough members in the pack.

That is what he had done. He just didn't know how he could have done it to his own sister. She deserved to live, be human. Not a smelly old wolf.

Dipper eased of her as he heard the bushes rustle. He would protect her sister no matter what, even if she was dead.

He looked over his shoulder to see Fade, staring at him. He didn't even look sad at all while Dipper was stricken with grief. If he were to die, he didn't even care. How could he live with himself when he knew he had killed his own sister?

Fade just stared at him.

"What's wrong with her?" Dipper sniffled. "Why wont she wake up?"

Fade looked down at the young wolf. "She isn't coming back. That's why," he growled.

"C-can't you make her become a wolf?" Dipper began to cry even more. Rain clouds covered the moon as it started to pour.

Fade shook his head. It was as if he didn't even care.

"Why not?" Dipper squeaked.

"It's not an 100% chance that your victim will become a wolf. In fact, it becomes less likely if you are kin with the victim," Fade replied. "Now, let's get back to the den."

Dipper did not move. He just turned to face Fade, crouched down.

"Y-you… you never…" Dipper began.

Fade growled at Dipper. "I said let's _go!_"

Dipper snarled and leapt at Fade, knocking him to the ground. He walked over and pinned him down by the neck.

"You… never… said that… you traitor!" Dipper snarled violently.

Fade stared at Dipper's eyes.

"I knew this would happen.." he murmured.

Dipper growled and got prepared to strike.

"I came prepared," Fade chuckled.

Dipper heard something but did not show his fear. Suddenly Fade howled and figures leapt out of the bush at him. Dipper barked and eased off of Fade, giving Fade the opportunity to get away. Fade stood up and backed away as Dipper fought the other wolves. Wolves from his pack.

Why would Fade plan an attack on him?

That didn't matter now. Dipper fought four different wolves from his own pack. He recognized Jay, Mouse, Flake and Night. Night fought the most violently. Mouse jumped at Dipper, but he had already thought of something. Dipper crouched and lunged forwards, grabbing Mouse's arm and throwing him. Mouse crashed into the ground with a large thud and Dipper walked over to him. Mouse snarled but Dipper was not afraid. He was about to lunge at his throat but was interrupted when suddenly he got thrown to the ground. He screeched and saw Night standing over him. He scratched Dipper in the face, but Dipper responded with a strong kick to the stomach, making Night fall over. Dipper pinned Night down but was knocked over almost instantly as Flake pulled him off by the tail, keeping him in place as Jay slashed him repeatedly. Dipper snarled and bit her arm, throwing her towards the ground. Flake screeched and pounced on him, biting his shoulder. Dipper wailed and jumped around, tossing her off. Mouse leapt onto his back, but Dipper was able to hold his weight. Suddenly Mouse got much heavier as Dipper realized that Jay and Night had joined him. Dipper had wounds and gashes all over him now. Blood surrounded the area.

He could not keep this up for much longer.

Dipper lunged for Night's back leg, holding it firmly until he heard Fade howl. Jay, Mouse and Night stepped away from him. Flake stared at him before crawling away.

Fade stepped forwards. Dipper stood up slowly, one of his back legs sticking up.

"I… I will fight.." he whispered.

"What? I couldn't hear you," Fade said with a sharp tone.

"I said I will fight you!" Dipper gasped, jumping forwards and biting Fade's shoulder.

Fade easily grabbed Dipper's scruff and threw him off. He was too weak to fight, but he wouldn't give up.

He leapt at Fade again, but Fade easily moved out of the way, scratching his face as he went by. Dipper screeched and grabbed Fade's tail and pulled, knocking him over. Jay got ready to jump in, but Fade was back on his paws in less than a second. Fade snarled and pounced at him. Dipper jumped over him but Fade grabbed him by the leg and pulled, sending him crashing into the ground. Dipper screeched as he felt claws sink into his throat.

"You foolish excuse for a wolf," Fade snarled.

Dipper was too weak to fight back. He just sat there, staring at his leader in horror. Suddenly feel got sharper as he felt his neck and stomach get ripped open. Well, now he knew how Mable felt. He had killed his sister in such a horrible way. He looked at Mable's crooked body. He felt a tear raced down his face, followed by more endless tears. He dragged himself next to her weakly and put his head down on her bloodstained belly. Tears continued to stream down his face.

This was all because of Fade. He was the wolf.

"I'm so sorry Mable…" Dipper mumbled, closing his eyes for the last time.


	15. Epilogue

Brooke stepped out of the bushes when Fade and the others had left. She couldn't believe they hadn't realized her. She padded towards Dipper's lifeless body.

"Oh, Dipper… what have you done?" Brooke murmured.

She licked his ear. "Oh.. how stupid of you to have ever attacked Fade."

She sat up, staring at Dipper's motionless frame.

"If you didn't, you could be her with me," Brooke continued. "We could have been living happily together."

She curled her tail around her paws. "The future was so bright."

Brooke bent down and licked his cold ear. "We would have had beautiful pups and pretend that Night didn't exist at all."

Brooke looked up calmly as the bushes rustled. Dipper's soul popped out. He was the young brown wolf.

"Hello, Dipper," Brooke said neutrally.

Dipper walked over to her, sitting in front of her. "Hey," he replied.

"It's a shame that you died. I saw a bright future, honestly," Brooke admitted, licking her paw.

"To be honest, so did I. I loved you from the beginning," Dipper blushed.

Brooke's ears perked up as she looked at him, but continued to groom herself shortly after. "I wish you were still her, but we can meet in the clearing over there from now on, every night when the moon is full."

Dipper nodded, showing his agreement. "I'll miss you though."

Brooke could tell there was something he didn't want to say. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Nothing.." Dipper quickly replied, wiping his eye.

Brooke knew something was bothering him, but she decided it was best not to ask.

"I wish we could have had pups…" Dipper moaned, blushing.

Brooke nodded.

"But there's something I have to tell you that may make you change your mind.."

**Aahh, it's finally done. I plan on making another fan fiction about Warriors or Alpha and Omega. I think I'll do the Warriors one, first, though.**


End file.
